


I just want to hold you.

by Jade22Jade22



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: DreamSMP - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:20:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29694942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade22Jade22/pseuds/Jade22Jade22
Summary: Dream has nightmares due to missing his best freind that he loves so much. But he's on the other side. The enemy's side.





	I just want to hold you.

**Author's Note:**

> The ending is slightly graphic I'd advise if you don't like blood dont read the ending! Hope you enjoy :)

The huffing and panting clashed together with small gasp between the two boys that lessened from heavy to soft. In this concrete room, 

this dirty concrete room, the two boys stood.

The used to be friends- ‘brothers’ some would call, stood but dared not to face each other in fear of provoking the other but it was apparent that both were on edge and soon one would snap. Time did not stand on their side during this battle, neither did patience which was wearing thin every passing second. The taller stood in front of the door holding the handle with a death grip as if it would disappear from him like most have.

The smaller stood behind him, his body facing the taller’s back while his head was to the side. Sweat along with rain and light tears that drenched their bodies. The cold floor provided relief for their burning feet, but the cold couldn’t freeze the tension. Tic toc Tic, the non-existent clock teased the boys their Flushed faces met each other, or in other words, an angry yet envy’d green met a hopeful yet longing blue. 

The taller’s body shook with, anger? or was it sorrow? None could tell.

“Clay look-” The younger started but was cut off by a fist being slammed next to him and a better profile of the man in front of him. The slamming of a fist was enough to shut him up.

“ARE YOU SERIOUS?” The other, so called ‘Clay’, yelled.

Those blue eyes held sorrow and some faint tears. “I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEN-”

“DON’T YOU DARE FINISH THAT SENTENCE.” The younger shouted back. 

Both stayed silent, minds breaking but hearts longing for the eachother.

“I am your friend. Nothing will change that. Ever.” The fist next to the boy's head shook and the two bodies drew closer but hesitant and waited.

“Nothing..” george wrapped his arms around the others body, and nothing stopped the tears falling from those sorrowful green eyes.  
“Nothing?” as his tears too were falling from his glassy blue eyes. The fist was unlocked from it’s forced position and was used to softly caress his ‘brothers’ hair, the other went to hold the younger in his grip. He held on because soon this will all be over.

This’ll all be over and he’ll wake up.

He’ll wake up and still be known as prey to the other. 

This stupid Dream just came back to taunt him like it always has been. Soon he’ll wake up and the other won’t be in his arms, no. 

No. 

the other will be with the others that were trying to hunt him down like a piece of meat. He didn’t mind this torture, for it was the closest he would get to hold the other again. Even if it killed him, at least he could hold him.

“Wake up.” Was what awoke him from the dark depths of his rotten mind. It wasn’t a pleasant thing to wake up to. 

Well if you like to be woken up with a sword to your neck being held by your childhood best friend then that’s on you but not everyone would like that. 

Dream definitely didn’t want to, but time was thin and he let go of the strip. “Your runs over Dream.” Sometimes he loathed the name Dream and this definitely fueled his hatred. Not that he would be able to express it. “Anything you wanna do before I kill you?” He knew the younger was stalling but he already made up his mind.

“i want to hold you. That’s all I’ve wanted.” Tears had never fallen faster than today.

George glared at dream in confusion. "what?"

"What the fuck did you just say"

George pressed the blade down harder drawing blood.

"George. Stop."

"I love you."

Dreams limp body dripped with blood as the Merciless blue eyed boy walked out with the dead mans head. L. 


End file.
